


Pain is the Mind Killer

by WolfaMoon



Series: PUSH AU [3]
Category: Push (2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is the Mind Killer

Pain is the Mind Killer  
By: Wolfa Moon  
SUMMARY:  
The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).

PMK

When Clint woke up he was scared. He didn’t know where he was until he felt the push to make him focus. Then he turns to look at her.  
“Nat?” he looks down at his tethered wrist then back to her.  
“Yeah, I guess you didn’t see that coming.” Didn’t see her kicking his ass. But thank gods for she has him home with her. No longer under Loki’s spell.  
“I saw my death.”  
“What?”  
“I saw the blast and I remember knocking Fury out of the way. Then nothing. I was shocked that I had survived. Then I couldn’t remember anything and after you, brought me back. I remember it all. “  
“You thought you died.” Clint can only nod at Natasha’s questions.   
“Yeah.”  
“Go wash up.” Clint smiles at her.  
“Going to push me.” He always jokes about her talent. Her gift is what made them attracted to her in the red room. Her talent to push. Taking it always too seriously. He knew that his was always serious, so he has to joke.   
“Don’t make me.” Everything is back to normal.  
Than Captain America walks in. Another battle. 

PMK

Then he is knocked from the building and crashing through a window. Pain always brought strong flashes for him. And this one is of red eyes and metal hands. Than a meteor crashing to earth. Then there is a person calling his name. And a push for him to respond. He groans.  
“How alive are you?” Nat calls in his ear.  
“2.”  
“Okay I’ll send someone for you.”

PMK

Clint & Natasha keep their secret for a while. They were surprised that it wasn’t Tony. Maybe Tony knew but he is smart not to confront the assassins with it, especially Natasha. Thor was gone. Bruce lives in the lab, to hide. He knew, they gathered, by the way he shied from them. Then there was Steve who came and went. Discovering the new world.   
Clint sat at the bar in Tony’s new avenger tower. He is drawling the shapes and they are coming together. A face is there. The guy is important and dangerous. There are several pictures around him. There is water with blood droplets. Then a machine that is scary and a man screaming.  
“You never draw anything happy.” Clint drops from his watch. He looks up from his drawling to Steve who is holding his work. Shrugging he goes back to coloring in the face. Paying close attention to his eyes. They look lost and scared. Then anger. Going back to the face.   
Steve looks through more and sees Loki stabbed in one. A girl surrounded by black and red, floating. Then Pepper Potts on fire. Then one of old Peggy and him. He’s shocked by it. Moving back he looks to what Clint is drawing now.  
“Bucky,” he whispers. Clint stops to look at Steve.  
“You know who this is?” He holds up the drawing. Steve takes it from him.  
“Yes, this is Bucky. Why did you draw him? Clint?” Clint begins to close his book. Putting his pencils in the rubber band on the front of the art pad. Steve sits down next to him. “Bucky was a crappy artist. But you’re pretty good for as watcher.”  
“Guess you figured me out.”  
“And Natasha is what?” Clint looks over Steve’s shoulder to Nat.   
“Do you want him to know?” She strolls toward them.  
“Only if he admits that he is a mover.” Steve turns to her.  
“I’m a mover.” How else could he control his shield so well. She smiles. Coming over she points to herself.   
“Pusher,” she points to Clint. “Watcher, and Bruce, shadow.”  
“Bruce is a shadow?”  
“Yeah, why do you think I hang around him so much?” Clint informed. A shadow cloaks themselves and others around them from detection. Blocking watchers from seeing the future. “So this is Bucky?”  
“Yes.”  
“So he’s alive?”  
“Well that’s not possible.” Steve denies his hope. Clint flips to a page and hands it to him. It’s of Bucky and him fighting one another. Bucky has a metal arm and they are fighting in the sky. “So he’s alive?”  
“And on the wrong side. Something very evil is coming. It’s going to change everything.”   
“Can you find him?”  
“I,” he looks to Nat. Nat shrugs before puling a bottle of the good stuff from behind the bar. Clint swallows before taking the bottle. “This is going to suck.”  
“You have to get drunk to see?” Steve asks. Drugs and alcohol help some watchers see clearer.   
“No, it helps through.” Standing up he pulls from the bottle. Shaking his head he moves toward the couch. “Shall we.” Nat grabs a drink before coming to kneel beside Clint. “This is going to suck.”  
“Has your knee fully healed?” From when you kicked in the window.  
“Shit,” Clint grumbles before taking another drink. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, find the man with a metal arm.” Steve comes over to observe. Nat places her hand on his knee.  
“Are you sure you can do this?”  
“Yes, Bucky, Sergeant Barnes, AAHHHH!!!” This startles Steve as he looks for the hurt. Natasha is pushing hard on his knee. Her wrist twisting. Clint groans under her administration. Steve begins to raise his hand to push her off as Clint groans again.  
“Don’t.” She warns. “You know how Bucky drank. For Clint it’s pain. Do you have it?” Clint shakes his head.  
“Break.” He grits out. Natasha takes in a deep breath. Moving her hands quickly she breaks Clint’s leg. Clint howls and is thrown into his watch. Steve pushes Nat hard away from Clint. Jumping over the couch to place his hands over the broken leg.   
“Clint, Clint?”  
“My.. My pad.” Steve grabs it, shoving it into Clint’s hand. Clint’s hand flies over the paper. Writing an address and pictures of people. Then he starts drawing hydra over certain people.   
“Hydra?” the watch streams into view. The pages filling with a ferocity. Than other things come into focus. Broken shields. A glove with stones. People dying. A girl with red around her and a boy with silver and many legs. Then there is Bucky covered in ice. “What happens if we get him now?”  
“Everything changes. But we can make it better.” Clint tosses the pad away. Sitting up to grab his knee. Cursing as the pain radiates. “Damn, Nat.” Nat comes walking over with the bottle of liqueur. Clint grabs it from her hands, chugging it all down. “Did you call?” a stitcher.  
“Bruce called Dr. Cho. She’ll be here in an hour.”  
“Great, give me my pad.” He begins to go over the main details. Generating a timeline. Then he looks to Steve. “I wish my power enhanced with drinking. “  
“So when did you realize, it was pain?”  
“My dad, or the man I thought was my father.”  
“But he’s not.”  
“No. Let’s get me healed up. Then we can go to DC and find him.”  
“He’s in DC.”  
“Been there for the past 5 years.” Steve sits down heavily besides him. Clint looks at him curiously.  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Everything.”

PMK


End file.
